The invention relates to a method of obtaining a liquefied hydrocarbon-rich fraction (product fraction) having a nitrogen content of ≤1 mol %, wherein the hydrocarbon-rich fraction is liquefied and subcooled with a refrigeration circuit and then subjected to a rectificative removal of nitrogen.
The term “refrigeration circuit” hereinafter shall be understood to mean any refrigeration system and any refrigeration circuit by means of which a hydrocarbon-rich fraction can be liquefied and then subcooled. Merely illustrative examples include coolant (mixture) circuits with and without phase change, expander circuits, absorption refrigeration systems, etc.